The life of Amaya Tsukino
by potatodoll
Summary: This is the life of Amaya Tsukino, a girl who woke up in the deserts outside of Sunagakure where the nomads took her in. We follow her path of Pain, love, struggleand the hope a certain Kazekage shows her. GaaraxOc


Amaya Tsukino

I opened my eyes slowly. My whole body was hurting, and I didn't know why. The last thing I remembered was that I walked alone in the desert outside of Sunagakure, running from something. "What was that?" I asked myself as I found myself in a fairly large tent. In a corner, I could see an old woman sewing something. She looked up at me and smiled. "How are you feeling, dear? Some of our men found you collapsed in the middle of nowhere so they brought you here...What on earth happened to you?" I wiped the sleep away from my eyes as I answered the elderly woman. "I.. don't really know, my body really hurts and I can't really remember anything.. Sorry for intruding on you like this." I answered her a bit shyly as I did not really understand the situation. "Well, I do remember that my name is Amaya Tsukino though." I smiled at the woman, and she answered my smile.

I didn't know why, but I felt really safe around her. Her grey hair was tied up in a bun, and her bangs were resting on either side of her tiny forehead. Her eyes had a greyish tone in them, and they looked warm and kind. She noticed me looking at her and said "I am Tsubaki, the wife of the leader of Suna's nomads." She walked over to me with a smile on her face. "Here, I made you a skirt and a blouse so you wont have to go around naked." Only then did I notice the mess I was in. My entire body were full of deep wounds after some kind of enormous claws. My previously white dress had gotten torn apart and it looked more pink and red than white. My auburn coloured hair looked like some kind of nest. I looked at Tsubasa as I dressed myself. The black skirt reached my knees, and the brown blouse sat a bit tight around my chest and hip area, but not too much. I told her that I was very grateful for everything she did for me, and she helped me brush my hair.

"Tsubaki..? Do you have any idea what was attacking me out there?" She paused brushing my hair and when I turned to look at her, I saw nothing but sadness in her eyes. "My dear child, I can't tell you right here, as the monster have been sealed inside of you in order to save your life. It is not wise to anger the sand-spirits, dear."

I nodded at her, and we sat there in silence as she helped me making a braid that hanged loosely over my left shoulder.

We walked out of the tent together and found the leader. "I see you're awake? That's great! You woke up just in time for dinner, tonight is also a full-moon so we'll have a special feast. And let me tell you, child, it everyone is very pumped up about finally meeting you." He sent me a radiant smile that made him look much younger than he was, and then he introduced himself. "I am the leader around here, Kenta, and you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want!" I shook his hand and told him my name and he led me to the campfire. I was introduced to everyone, and soon after we had eaten, a girl in her early 20's started playing a guitar. The younger ones were dancing while the elderly were singing a rather catchy song. A girl at about my age brought me up besides the campfire and signalled for me to dance too. At first I was a bit shy, but eventually I let the music swallow me as I swirled and turned in tact with the fast rhythm of the guitar. I had so fun that I forgot the wounds from the attack earlier today which already seemed to heal themselves. Soon, there were only me and the young girl who were dancing while the others watched closely. At that point, I knew that this was a night I wouldn't forget.

–

"Kazekage-sama, the sand-wolf seem to have found itself a victim. Although someone sealed him away, I fear the bearer might not be strong enough to keep him restrained." Gaara looked up from his desk and towards the slightly nervous man in front of him. "And who might that be?" He asked, interest lacking in his voice. The man looked down at he floor as he mumbled "We do not know, Kazekage-sama. All we know is that he's hidden himself in a young girl who isn't trained in the shinobi arts." He didn't have to look up to find Gaara's glare. What idiots some of the Suna guards were. They let one of the sand-demons get sealed inside one of his villagers, that in itself was bad enough, but this was worse. She wasn't a shinobi and they didn't even know who she is, or where she is. That made everything worse, and he would have to find her himself. "I will find her myself, you are dismissed." The man quickly exited Gaara's office, afraid to make the Kage annoyed. 'How troublesome,' Gaara thought as he continued his paperwork.


End file.
